Truth Less Days
by GG Gijinka Girl Gato Girl
Summary: It's a taito. Of course!!! o_O Yamato keeps having these dreams about him and Taichi but keeps on keeping it a secret. From Taichi and himself. (I think I gto all the spelling errors. o_O There is mild swearing *I think* I write to many unpublished storie


Truth Less Days  
  
It's a taito. Of course!!! o_O Yamato keeps having these dreams about him and Taichi but keeps on keeping it a secret. From Taichi and himself. But finally...he shatters...  
  
*****  
  
Yamato put his hands in his pocket and spun around. "Okay you guys. I'm outta here. Tell me if the practice went good without me. Okay?" he asked.  
  
All of his band members nodded and he left.  
  
Yamato walked down the street and looked at the ground. "Man, am I tired." he said softly.  
  
Suddenly he heard footsteps.  
  
He jolted up his head and saw Taichi walking up to him.  
  
Taichi smiled "Hey, man." he said happily.  
  
"You scared me." Yamato explained.  
  
Taichi walked closer to him. "Sorry." he said kindly. Then he put his hand to Yamato's cheeks, pulled Yamato closer to him, and gave him a deep hard kiss.  
  
Yamato tried to pull away but he couldn't. He fell into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Taichi's waist.  
  
Just then Yamato sat up in bed. Cold sweat trickled down his forehead. He gasped for a moment and noticed his surroundings. He was in bed. Luckily.  
  
He looked over at his nightstand and saw a picture of him and Taichi with their arms wrapped around their necks and giving peace signs.  
  
He quickly smacked it down and lied back down. "What the hell was that?" he asked.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Yamato walked into school and unlocked his locker. He put away his books and when he closed the door there stood Taichi.  
  
Yamato jumped back and gasped. "You scared me." he said.  
  
"Sorry." Taichi snickered. "Didn't mean to startle you. But the bell is gonna ring soon. Come on. We gotta get to class. He held out his hand.  
  
Yamato looked down at it. 'Does he wants me to hold his hand? Oh no!' Yamato thought.  
  
"Ya gonna give me a high five or what?" Taichi asked.  
  
Yamato gave a sigh of relief and gave him a high five. "My bad. My mind is kinda messed up. Ya know?" he asked as they walked down the hall.  
  
When they got into class they sat down at their normal seats and waited until the bell rang.  
  
The teacher walked in and sat down his papers. "Okay, class. Take out your books and turn to page 81. We will continue our talk on human relationships." the teacher explained. "Today we will be studying the rights and wrongs of homosexual relationships." he explained spinning around.  
  
Every giggled  
  
Yamato slouched down in his seat. "Oh gosh..." he said lightly.  
  
Taichi looked over at him and cocked an eyebrow 'He's normally really happy right about now. He always gets ready to make jokes in this class. What's up with him?' Taichi thought.  
  
Yamato covered up his face when the teacher read.  
  
Taichi looked back at his book when finally he thought of it. "Maybe Yamato is gay." he said to himself.  
  
The kid sitting next to him looked at him. "Whadya say?" he asked.  
  
"Oh never mind." Taichi said.  
  
The teacher stopped reading and set down the book. "Now finish up this chapter." he explained.  
  
Yamato finally raised his hand. "but I have a question." he explained.  
  
Taichi looked over at him.  
  
"Yes?" the teacher asked.  
  
"I'm of course not gay." he smiled. "But of course I have a really close friend who keeps complaining to me about these homoe dreams he's havin'. Do ya think you can give me some advice to tell him. Now don't start thinkin' it's me. IT 'AINT!!!" Yamato yelled, noticing everyone was looking at him.  
  
The teacher leaned back on his desk. "Well, you have a very brave friend to tell you these dreams. Maybe they like you." the teacher said.  
  
Yamato gasped. "Oh my gosh...you may be right. Damn." Yamato said loudly.  
  
"Watch it boy." the teacher said. "But anyway if he doesn't like you maybe it's just a phase. All of you boys are at that age where you might want to know what being with the same sex is like." the teacher explained.  
  
Yamato put his finger in his ear and gritted his teeth. "Too technical sir. It went in one ear and out the other." Yamato explained.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
The teacher growled. "You heard me." he explained. "Maybe you can clean out your ears in detention." he smiled.  
  
"Actually they're clear. Isn't that amazing?" Yamato asked happily.  
  
The girl behind him giggled.  
  
Yamato looked back and gave her his best 'drop dead' smile.  
  
AFTER CLASS  
  
The girl who giggled walked over to Yamato. "Hey, Yamato. I loved your joke." he said. "You were so funny." she smiled.  
  
"Well, arigatou." he smiled.  
  
"Maybe you could tell me some more jokes this Friday night?" she asked.  
  
He winked at her. "7:00 at the pizza place." he smiled.  
  
The girl giggled and then walked off.  
  
Taichi walked out with a scowl. "Try and wager to get less homework and ya get more." he said angrily.  
  
Yamato snickered. "Sorry, man. That's the brakes." he smiled.  
  
"I'm gonna be stuck in ALL night on Friday doing homework." he growled. "Dude, can ya help me?" he asked.  
  
"No go, man. I got a date." Yamato smiled.  
  
"You mean that black haired hotty who sits behind you?" Taichi asked.  
  
"Like it would be anyone else?" Yamato smiled.  
  
Suddenly Yamato felt this 'like I'm gonna enjoy it though...' feeling. He shook his head getting the feeling out and walked to his locker.  
  
THAT NIGHT  
  
Yamato pulled away from his kiss with Taichi and smiled. "Where did that come from?" he laughed nervously.  
  
Taichi clenched his shirt and smiled evilly. "It came from the heart." he smiled.  
  
Yamato leaned over and kissed him again.  
  
Taichi slowly put his finger on his shoulder and slid off Yamato's jacket.  
  
Yamato suddenly sat up in bed again with a cold sweat. He looked around and sighed. "Again." he sighed.  
  
Yamato got out of bed and walked (in his boxers) to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror at himself. "Okay, Yamato. You're okay. You're NOT gay. You have no feelings for Taichi what so ever. You got that date too." Yamato said to himself.  
  
He shook his head and spun around. "A shower will get me out of this." he said to himself.  
  
He undressed and stepped into the shower.  
  
When the water got warm he stood there for a moment and let his mind wonder. 'Why am I having these dreams?' he thought to himself. 'Taichi and I have been friends for so long. I can't think of him like that.' Yamato thought angrily. "But if I do have feelings for him I KNOW he wont have feelings for me." Yamato closed his eyes tight and gritted his teeth. He pulled out the shampoo and lathered up his hair. As the suds fell down his face he lowered his head. "I do. I do have feelings for him." he finally admitted to himself. "But it's imposable." he explained.  
  
The was a knock at the bathroom door.  
  
"Yes?" Yamato asked with a panicky voice.  
  
His father stepped in scratching his head. "That you?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah dad. I just had a bad dream. I thought a shower would make me feel better." Yamato explained.  
  
His dad walked out.  
  
Yamato fell back against the wall and looked at his hand. The small scare that he got when he landed on the ground with Taichi that one time. When they were younger.  
  
Yamato finally spun around and lightly banged his head on the wall. "Why? Why? Why?" he kept asking himself. He gripped his hair and growled. "Why me? I wanna be a ladies man. Not a 'guys' man." he said to himself.  
  
After a few minutes Yamato turned off the water and sat down. He rested his arm on his knee and spread out his other leg. "This is just crazy." he said. "Crazy." he repeated. "Simply and utterly crazy." he explained to himself.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Taichi walked up. "You look kinda sleepy. Couldn't sleep?" he asked.  
  
Yamato looked at him groggily. "Yeah, I had a horrible dream." he explained.  
  
"What about? Kissin' a dude?" he snickered.  
  
Yamato looked at him angrily.  
  
Taichi looked away. "I was just foolin'." he explained.  
  
"Better have been." Yamato said stomping off.  
  
"Kay..." Taichi said stunned by Yamato's attitude.  
  
Taichi looked at his hand at his scare. "Yamato, we've been friends forever." he said to himself. "Why can't you talk to me?" Taichi asked.  
  
LATER THAT DAY  
  
Yamato slowly walked along the rode thinking about his dream. "Okay, I like Taichi. I understand that. I have gay feelings for him. No that's the wrong way to put it." Yamato said. "I just like the same sex?" Yamato asked. "Yeah, That. So does this make he girly or something?" he asked himself.  
  
"Does what make you girly?" Taichi asked walking up behind him.  
  
Yamato stood there in silence until Taichi repeated his question.  
  
"What might make you girly?" Taichi asked.  
  
"Nothing. I guess that lecture the 10:00 teacher gave me kinda messed me up. I had a dream like my friend." Yamato explained leaning up against a fence.  
  
Taichi stood there for a moment staring at him. "Are you gay?" he asked stepping back.  
  
"NO!!!" Yamato yelled.  
  
Taichi's hair flared back. "Calm down. Sorry. I guess our information got mixed. Was it just puberty?" Taichi asked.  
  
"Puberty comes with more then just gay dreams." Yamato growled.  
  
"I know. I'm not a dumb ass. I had one." Taichi said. He dropped his books and slapped his hands over his mouth. "I mean..."  
  
Yamato snickered. "At least I'm not alone. But mine is like a sequel." Yamato explained.  
  
"Who's in it? I'll tell you who was in mine if you tell me." Taichi explained.  
  
Yamato looked at him as if he were crazy. "Are you nuts?" he asked putting his thumb to his chest. "My dreams are to stay in MY mind and not be put in anyone else's!" Yamato yelled. "I don't wanna know who was in your dream! You don't need to know who was in my dream!" Yamato yelled.  
  
"I was just trying to help." Taichi said timidly.  
  
"Yeah well you're not. I gotta go." Yamato said running off.  
  
"Mine was about you." Taichi said to himself after Yamato ran off. He spun around and kicked a rock. "Damnit! I don't like Yamato!" he yelled to himself.  
  
Yamato's date walked by. "Excuse me?" she asked.  
  
Taichi opened his eyes and stared at her blankly. "Oh um, nothing. We both had some dreams." he explained. "I meant to say 'I don't like Yamato's...dreams." Taichi said nervously.  
  
Just hen Jun walked by.  
  
The girl gasped. "Fine whatever. I GOTTA GO!" she yelled running off.  
  
"Where is she?" Jun yelled.  
  
Taichi pointed down the rode.  
  
Jun ran off.  
  
Taichi kicked the fence and growled. "Great..." he said.  
  
THAT NIGHT  
  
Yamato pulled away from Taichi. He looked at him. "Dude I'm not ready. I mean for what's gonna happen. I'm more then ready for 'us'." he said.  
  
Taichi smiled. "I am too. I've been waiting forever to tell you but it just wouldn't come out. I knew I had feelings for you but...I was just too afraid to tell you. I was afraid you wouldn't like me. But I took the chance...now I know you like me too." Taichi explained.  
  
Yamato nodded his head and closed his eyes tight. He opened them back up and was in his bedroom. "I gotta tell him." he said to himself.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
The black haired girl walked up to Yamato. "Yamato, I'm so sorry. But I have to cancel. My old boyfriend moved back and..."  
  
"That's okay. I was gonna set aside some plans I had because of the date but I guess I don't have to anymore. I hope you and your boyfriend have fun." Yamato explained.  
  
The girl gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran off.  
  
Taichi walked up. "So, ya goin' on your date?" he asked.  
  
"Nope. She canceled." Yamato explained putting his hand to his cheek.  
  
"Okay, so are ya gonna help me with my homework?" he asked.  
  
"Hecks ya. I'll stop by at 5:00." Yamato explained.  
  
Taichi smiled. "Okay, see ya then." he said walking off.  
  
LATER AT TAICHI'S HOUSE  
  
Yamato slowly walked up to the door. He was about to knock when the door opened.  
  
"I heard ya comin'." Taichi smiled. He stepped aside and Yamato walked in.  
  
Yamato looked around and lightly sniffed the air. His house smelt so good. Like air freshener but not. It was natural. His house smelt like his rotting food in the fridge.  
  
Taichi walked into his room and sat down. "Hikari is on a date with Takeru so she wont bother us." Taichi explained.  
  
"That's good." Yamato smiled.  
  
Taichi pointed to his books on his bed and sat down. "Okay, it's the one thing I TOTALY hate...math. I can't figure out 1-30 Taichi explained.  
  
"That's all of them." Yamato sighed.  
  
Taichi blushed. "Well, I stink at it. Plus I was kinda busy shooting spit balls at Mr.Dorkson when he was reading." Taichi snickered.  
  
"I may joke around but I listen." Yamato explained starting off one of his problems.  
  
AFTER A FEW MINUTES  
  
"Done." Taichi finally said.  
  
Yamato set down Taichi's soccer ball and sat down next to him. "Very good. What else do ya got?" he asked. He looked up and saw Taichi's face right in his. He gulped.  
  
"Nothing." Taichi explained.  
  
"You said it was gonna take you all night." Yamato said softly.  
  
Taichi finally moved back with a look of fear. "Well, I thought without help it would take me forever." he explained.  
  
Yamato smiled. "That's nice he said not making eye contact.  
  
Taichi finally spoke up. "Come on man. Tell me who was in your dream. I'll tell you mine." he explained.  
  
Yamato looked at him. "I don't wanna tell the truth." he explained.  
  
"But telling the truth can help." Taichi explained.  
  
Yamato looked at him. "For the past three days. I haven't been totally honest with you. The reason I've been acting so weird is...you were in the dream." Yamato said looking away.  
  
Taichi looked at him. "You were in mine." he explained.  
  
"These thruthless days have been killing me. In my dream you told me to tell the truth." Yamato explained.  
  
"I'm glad you did. I was denying I liked you. But I do." Taichi explained.  
  
Yamato blushed. "I like you too, Taichi." he smiled. "Possibly love. I've known you for so long. We're such great friends. Let's be more." he explained.  
  
Taichi nodded his head. "More." he smiled.  
  
They both leaned over and gave each other a deep but passionate and sweet kiss. It seemed to last for a lifetime.  
  
When they pulled apart Yamato looked down at the ground. "Wanna play a game of soccer?" he asked.  
  
"Sure." Taichi smiled.  
  
They took each other's hand and the ball then walked out.  
  
THE END  
  
*****  
  
*looks around nervously* This isn't exactly my best story...I have another one witch I'll add later...BUT PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!  
  
(ps:I know you Yama Girl fans were cheezin' when he was taken a shower. Hee hee)  



End file.
